


In The Dawning Light I Found You Breathless

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mages, Risky Plans, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: "And in my time of death, you will know that I won't rest"--The MumblersWhen Hawk said he wanted there to be a way Ross could join them in the sun, he didn't expect Ross to risk his life by pinning his hopes on unknown magic.





	In The Dawning Light I Found You Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 on Tumblr

"You know that this is not the smartest of ideas, right?"

Ross turned his head to look at Hawk, lifting an eyebrow. "You're the one that wanted me to try and find a way that I could be out during the day time so I could be with you."

"It wasn't just so that you could be with me, Ross. I mean, I love it when you can, but I don't like the idea of you being a sitting duck anywhere. When the full sun traps you inside somewhere, it could make it far too easy for someone to get to you. The sun weakens you and you could be killed before one of the wolves could get to you."

"Hawk, we've had this discussion. I'm not completely harmless during the day and you are not appointing me any kind of pack bodyguards. I don't need them and I won't have them resenting me for being with me and not with you if anything happens."

"They won't resent you if it's an order of their Alpha!"

"Which you would never do because you care too much about them to use your power like that," Ross chastised him. "Besides, your wolves like and accept me at the moment. Would you truly wish to undermine all of that by giving them an order that goes against their instincts to be with their Alpha in times of danger?"

"No, but I don't like you being alone during the day. Too much could happen to you and I cannot stand the thought of losing you. I have already com far too close to that experience too many times."

"Hawk, you know that if I no longer walk the Earth, I will not be gone. I will still be with you and beside you. I won't be able to rest in the afterlife when you are still vulnerable in this life."

"I can take care of myself, Ross."

"I know, but I cannot stop the urging of my heart and my soul that push me to stay at your side." He reached out to touch Hawk's hand. "Besides, this was not just done by my power alone. Demelza helped me. Apparently, my sister shares many of the same fears that you have."

"Your sister is a wise woman. She's even caught the eye of Flint and that's always been damned hard to do."

"We Poldarks are known for our charm."

"And your stubbornness, your lack of self-preservation..."

"You're not going to talk me out of this, Hawk." He bit his lip and looked at him again. "You don't... it's okay if you're not here in case this goes horribly wrong."

Hawk's eyes darkened. "I'm staying. You're going to do this and face one of the biggest dangers to you. I will not leave you to face it alone. If it goes wrong..." Hawk swallowed and then shook his head. "It will not go wrong. It's not allowed to fail you."

"And you say I am stubborn."

"My heart is just as attached as yours, Ross. I will stand at your side as we have stood together so many times before." _I will not leave you to die alone_ were the words left unspoken.

Ross nodded and opened his pouch to tilt the contents into his hand. Several stones tumbled out, along with a very familiar looking ring. Hawk's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Ross... you _didn't_!"

Ross slid the ring onto his finger and then looked into Hawk's blue eyes. "The magic works better if it is attached to something that has strong personal meaning to the one who needs it. There is no one item that means more to me than your family crest ring. You gave it to me from your heart and it's fitting that it will be with me as I see my first sunrise in years."

"But if this fails I'll know that my gift to you failed you and aided in your death!"

"No, it will not be the fault of the ring, Hawk. It will be the failing of the spell that we tried to tie to it. And if I must fall today, then I can think of no item I would have on me when that happens than this ring."

Hawk hated this. He hated this plan so much, but he couldn't help but be touched that Ross had used his most personal gift to him as the anchor for the spell that could give him back his freedom. He sighed, reaching for Ross' hand and pulling it to his lips. He kissed his fingers gently, sucking on a few of them in that way he knew Ross loved.

"I love you," Ross murmured.

"Don't. Don't say that right now because it sounds too fucking much like goodbye."

Hawk's voice trembled for a moment before he got himself under control again, looking from the ring and then up to Ross' face.

"You know, if this works, no one will ever be able to deny that you are mine when they see that ring." He managed to smile slightly. "It's a very loud shout to the world that you belong to me almost as powerful as if I had marked you."

"As if there has ever been any doubt since we were teenagers?" Ross smiled. "I think everyone who knew me knew that I would never belong to another as I do you. You were the only one I ever loved or wanted to be close to. You've already marked me."

"It sure as hell took you long enough to accept that I felt the same way."

Ross' smile was sad. "After what I was turned into, it was hard to believe that you would still want me anywhere near you even as friends. The legends and tales have always taught that vampires and weres are the most deadliest of enemies."

"The legends and tales are full of shit," Hawk snapped. "I don't doubt that there were probably some issues between them in the past, but there is no way it was the rule and not the exception. Besides, anyone that knows you cannot say you are an enemy of the pack."

"Not all Alphas are as amazing as you, though. I'm sure any that visit your territory would try to kill me in an attempt to curry your favor."

"And they would discover really fucking quick how bad of an idea trying to harm you would be. And it wouldn't be only my teeth and claws they would face. You are honorary pack and my mate. The rest of the wolves would defend you as well."

"I know that they would and it still confuses me sometimes."

Hawk reached out and tugged gently on his hair so that he could touch their foreheads together. "You have proven yourself a trusted companion, Ross. You have risked your life, your sanity, and your freedom for all of us many times. Your actions show them that you are an amazing person who they will defend in kind."

Ross huffed, then turned to where the horizon was turning gray. "It's time." He looked out across the valley, eyes focusing on that lower line of gray. "You can still go back, Hawk."

"I told you. I'm staying to whatever end."

The two of them stood there for long minutes, watching the sky lighten more and more. The tension kept rising and before Hawk could give in to the urge to growl and throw Ross over his shoulder to run to shelter, he heard noises behind them. Some of the tension eased and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tear that slid down Ross' cheek.

Hawk didn't turn to greet the pack that had gathered behind the two of them. He was touched that they had come, unaware that they had known what Ross was about to do.

_Demelza_ , Flint answered Hawk's unasked question.

The Alpha nodded. It didn't surprise him that she had told Flint. What did surprise him was that Flint had revealed the secret to the rest of the pack. In this, the pack made their decision. No matter what was about to happen, they would not allow Ross to face it without them. He was not alone and never would be. They had come for Ross, but he knew that they were here for him as well. If this went wrong and he lost Ross... then the pack would be there to help him and to take care of him until he could take care of himself again. That was what packs did.

Them being here let Ross know that no matter what, he was one of them.

He swallowed his eyes on the horizon as it started to turn pink, then lightened even more. In the haziness of light, he could see Ross' profile. How long had it been since he had gotten to see the one he loved outside in the sunlight? He knew that while it had been hard for him, it had been even worse for Ross. He was the one that was turned against his will. He was the one that had been robbed of something as simple as laying in the sun and feeling the warmth caress his flesh.

Hawk hadn't prayed in a very long time, but he found himself doing so now. He prayed to any deity that was listening that they would not take Ross from him. The pack needed him. _He_ needed him. With everything he had been through, didn't he deserve the chance to have something given to him? Didn't they have the power to give Ross the simple gift of being able to enjoy the fucking sun? Surely he deserved that. Yes, he was a vampire, but that had never been his choice. What had been his choice was to use his power and his vampiric abilities to help others. How many lives had he saved by just being the man he was?

_Please. Please do not take him from me. I have given everything else I am. You can't have him, as well._

The sun finally made it's way over the horizon, bathing everything around them in a soft, golden light. Hawk felt the press of the pack around him, the anxiety mixed with love. He reached out a hand, needing to hold Ross' hand, hoping against hope that this would not be the last time he was able to do this. He felt the cool flesh of Ross' hand as it curled and then tightened around his. He wasn't sure how long they needed to wait, but now that it was happening, he knew there was no longer time to get Ross to the safety of a shelter.

They were all in, no matter what.

Hawk had tried to just stare at the horizon, but he couldn't do it. If Ross was going to turn to ash and dust, he would revere and love him enough to watch him go. He turned to look at him, seeing the soft smile on the face he loved so much. How was he supposed to say goodbye to this man who had meant so much to him from the first time they met?

"I didn't think I would ever get to see or feel the sun again," Ross murmured as he watched it rise. "I still love the night, I probably always will. But I missed this. You don't know how gentle the warmth feels until you have lost it."

Hawk gave in to his need and tugged Ross close to him, putting his arms around him. He buried his face in his neck, both scenting and marking him -- praying to the gods this wouldn't be his last chance to do this. The scent of Ross, even under the smell of coolness and unnatural crispness, was still very much there. He rubbed his cheek against his neck, a low growl in his throat.

"Don't go."

There was silence for a very long moment and then Ross' voice, filled with amazement and shock, came out clear.

"I don't think I am."

Hawk pulled back to look at his mate and realized that the sun had now fully risen and the morning was upon them. Ross was still there, squinting in pain against the brightness, but still as solid as he ever had been.

Hawk wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes and he reached up to brush an escaping tear from Ross' face. Once the pack realized that Ross was still with him, the clearing filled with howls and yips of celebration. He could feel both the joy and relief that pressing against the two of them on all sides and he used the link between him and Ross to allow his beloved to feel it, as well.

"Thank you," Ross whispered, knowing that they would all be able to hear him. "Thank you."

Hawk pulled Ross to him tightly, allowing him to bury his face in Hawks neck as emotion overcame him.

_I'll tell Demelza,_ Flint said. _She couldn't face coming with us in case it all went wrong._

Hawk nodded. He knew that if this had not worked, Demelza would have lived with that guilt and grief for the rest of her life. After all, her magic had been used along with her twin's to try and give him this gift.

_Thank her for me,_ Hawk requested as Flint raced off. He turned his head so that he could kiss Ross' cheek.

"Hawk?"

"Yeah, Ross?"

"Take me home."


End file.
